My Unseen Future With You
by NothatRose
Summary: Michael, Maria and their son, MaJor shares a little family time. Set in the near future but totally Michael and Maria.


**Author's Note** : Hey,….' My Unseen Future With You' sounds more romantic and dramatic than my initial intention of calling this ff "Scenes We'll Never Get To See". Another thing, it's supposed to have 10 scenes, like I love to do. But I got carried away with this one, so I might as well make it a one-shot.

**Marsis**? I hope you like this. It went off more than I intended but you know me. Give me Candy and I can't stop!

Thank you to everyone that has been reading my MichaelMaria ffs and adding them to their favourites. To **bjq, KindredKandies, candysteffi, lonegreywolf, ValentineBabe, gg-ghgrl775 and xXLivingtheDreamXx,** thank you for your lovely encouragements and reviews.

**Summary** : Michael, Maria and their son, MaJor spending some quality time. Don't worry, they are very much Michael and Maria.

**Disclaimer** : In the past, present or future, I have not and never will, own Roswell.

**xox**

"**M**ICHAEL GUERIN!"

"Senior or Junior?"

"Senior!"

"Oh-oh Dad! That means you."

"Thanks for pointing that out, MaJor."

"You're welcome Commander sir. So you wanna me to lay out the sleeping bag in my room or you gonna crash out on the couch?"

"Very funny Smartmouth. Remind me to tell your Mom about you using your powers to do that History assignment."

"What's your point?"

"You help me out of this and I'll take you to that Hockey game next Saturday. Plus, the History assignment will never be mentioned."

"You must have done something really big."

"Whatever. What'd you say?"

"But Dad, I've got that dance class on Saturdays."

"The one Mom made you take?"

"Yup!"

"And why aren't you bursting your brains out to get out of it like you did for your piano class?"

"I'm paired with this girl. She's pretty. Really pretty. In your language: Hot chick!"

"You better not let your Mom hear about the hot chick part. Even when she knows that the only Hot Chick for me is her. Those long ….."

"Eeuuwww. Do I need to hear this? I'm just twelve."

"Shut up. So, you're willing to endure dance lessons for a girl?"

"Didn't you?"

"Didn't I what?"

"Endure dance lessons for a girl."

"What? Who told you?"

"Mom. She also said it meant the world to her that you would do something so sweet and totally unexpected. Considering how you panicked and ran out the campus screaming the minute she showed you the Prom poster."

"That's a lie! I didn't scream. Well, not till I got to the quarry. What else did she say?"

"That I wasn't conceived that night. So I shouldn't get any bright ideas."

"She is special, your Mom. Beautiful. Smart. Strong. Passionate. Feisty. One in a million. She is maybe a bit wacky, one hell of a firecracker and totally stubborn sometimes. But I wouldn't have anyone else but her. I can't imagine my life without my Maria. I love her so much. Drives me insane at times but I rather be insane than be lost without her. "

"I love you too, Spaceboy."

"Helllloooo Blondie. Hmmmmmmm….."

"Hello! Minor in the room! But just in case, any chance of giving me a baby sister, this time?"

"MICHAEL ALEXANDER GUERIN, JUNIOR!"

"I thought we agreed on MaJor. Less of a mouthful?"

"Where did you get such a smart mouth from?"

"You Honey!"

"Spaceboy, you are not helping."

"But Mom I get a lot more from you. In fact, my four brothers and I wouldn't be who we are today if not for your universally huge love and galactic abundance of tender loving care. I speak for my brothers when I say I love you, Mom."

"Did your Uncle Max teach you to say that?"

"No. Dad did."

"He did?"

"Hey! I resent that! My poetic and artistic charm was what made you tripped and fell head over heels in love with me, Mrs Guerin."

"Poetic? Yeah right! It was your hair that did it, Mr Guerin."

"Seriously, I thought staying for you was what sealed our destiny."

"Michael, our destiny was sealed on that rainy night when you came to me. And that was long before you wanted to take off in that seatless spaceship. No matter how many times you dumped me, I still love you. Even if you had left me, I'll still love you. You've spoiled me Spaceboy."

"Was I conceived that night?"

"Shut up MaJor. I got her distracted."

"Micheal Guerin!"

"Ooops!"

"You're on your own Dad!"

"Traitor! That little deal we had? It's off Buddy!"

"Love you Dad. You know that Mom is all bluster. But just in case, do I get the bike?"

"Run before I poof your ass into oblivion, you mini alien!"

"Michael! Is that the way to speak to our son?"

"But he is a mini alien, Maria. See? He looks exactly like me. See that frown? Look at that nose!"

"Daaaddd! Shhtop shhqueezhing my fayshhhh! Mmmmommm hhelpppp!"

"Michael, let go of MaJor. Come here Sweetie. Let me look at your face. Aww… my sweet baby. Let Mommy ….."

"Oh-no! Please Mom, not the mushy kiss! Aaarrrghhhh… Let me go! Let me go!"

"MaJor Sweetie! If you are planning to hide in your room, don't forget to finish your homework."

"Yucks! That's worse than being grounded! My heart is with you, Son."

"Michael?"

"Yes Baby, what's up?"

"Don't you 'what's up' me, Spaceboy!"

"What?"

"My hair! Isabel and I spent four hours trying to find the perfect style for me. I came home, took a nap and woke up to find this! What have you done to it?"

"But Maria Honey, that long straight black is so not you. I want my Blondie."

"But Michael this is as short as when you first laid your hand on my boobs in that parking lot! How am I gonna hide my hickey?"

"Turtle neck?"

"Michael, it's too short!"

"Maria, you look so hot!"

"Fine! I'll keep the colour but make it a bit longer?"

"What's in it for me?"

"No couch or sleeping bag. Unless I'm on or in it with you."

"Promise?"

"Absolutely promise."

"Love you, Maria."

"Dittto. And Spaceboy?"

"Hmmmm?"

"How do you like the name Amelia Michelle Guerin?"

**THE END**

**Okie dokie. My intention was to have you all rolling on the floor with laughter. But I'm happy if it could put a smile on your face after a long day. Share your thoughts?**


End file.
